This invention relates generally to devices and systems for use in hanging a picture or other selected object such as a work of art or the like on a vertical wall surface. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved and relatively easy-to-use picture hanging tool for facilitated precision positioning of the object on a wall, and for marking the wall at a selected location for subsequent mounting or installation of a hook-type or other suitable fastener used to hang or support the object on the wall.
Pictures and other objects such as a work or art or the like are typically hung from a vertical wall surface by one or more fasteners attached to the wall at a selected location or locations. One common picture hanging system utilizes a hook-type fastener attached to the wall by means of a nail or the like, and including an upwardly open hook for engaging a mated structure such as a wire or bracket mounted onto a rear face of the object. In general, the picture or the like is manually displaced vertically and horizontally relative to the wall surface until a desired mounting position is reached, at which time the fastener is attached to the wall and the object is hung from the fastener. However, it is often difficult to position the fastener with sufficient precision, whereby the actual process often proceeds in a trial-and-error manner with multiple fastener re-mountings until the object is hung on the wall at the desired position. This trial-and-error approach can be time-consuming and frustrating, and also results in numerous undesirable holes formed in the wall as the fastener is mounted and then relocated to a new mounting position.
A number of picture hanging tools have been developed in an attempt to facilitate the picture hanging process, particularly with respect to reducing trial-and-error re-adjustment of the fastener position. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,180,135; 5,520,318; 6,739,065; 6,286,803; 5,867,917; 5,129,154; 5,109,611; 6,049,991; 4,455,756; 4,473,957; 5,471,760; and 3,516,165. Some of these devices are designed for assembly with a picture or other object to be hung, and for manipulation over the wall surface to a desired hanging position followed by marking the wall with a pointed tip stylus or the like for facilitated subsequent installation of a fastener. Other devices incorporate means for positioning the picture or the like on the wall, and then directly installing the fastener. In general, however, these prior devices are relatively difficult to grasp and use, and are not optimally adapted for marking the wall in a clear easy-to-see manner.
There exists, therefore, a need for further improvements in and to devices and systems for use in hanging a picture or the like from a wall surface, particularly with respect to a device for quickly and easily marking the wall in a clear and unambiguous manner at a location for subsequent fastener installation. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.